1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to music production, and more particularly, to foot operated synthesized percussion accompaniment pedals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for percussion pedals have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a computer programmable foot operated percussion pedal that is fully customizable to interject multiple and distinct sequential fills each in a plurality of cyclic percussion rhythm sequences at the musician's command.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.